Hors du temps
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Jess et Jonathan et leur moment hors du temps.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Temps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**Hors du Temps**

* * *

Le temps est une notion tout ce qu'il y a de plus subjectif. Les Midnighters sont bien placés pour le savoir. C'est à cela que songeais Jessica en cours d'Histoire. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre le phénomène physique du Temps Bleu, bien que Dess persistait à lui faire de grandes explications sur à peu près tout.

La question qui persistait était : est-ce qu'ils continuaient à vieillir pendant le Temps Bleu ? Ou bien leur croissance s'arrêtait elle aussi ? Certes pas très poussé comme réflexion.

Jessica songea à la nuit prochaine en souriant. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas grand-chose à tout ça mais elle savait une chose : le Temps Bleu lui permettait de passer une heure de plus en compagnie de Jonathan.

Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Leurs moments dans le Temps Bleu étaient magiques. Pas seulement parce qu'ils pouvaient presque voler, mais aussi parce que cette aura bleue donnait un air magique, mystérieux, secret et sensuel à leurs rencontres. Et puis, pendant le Temps Bleu les soucis de la réalité s'estompaient, vite remplacé par les Darklings, certes, mais d'un certain côté, les Darklings semblaient moins effrayant que ses parents.

Pendant le Temps Bleu ils pouvaient tout faire sans se soucier du regard et du jugement des autres. C'était peut-être pour cela que Jonathan était tellement différent pendant cette période. Au lycée il semblait presque indifférent à Jessica. Pendant le Temps Bleu il était lui-même et Jessica était son unique centre de gravité.

Mais cette heure passait toujours beaucoup trop vite pour Jessica, contrairement à cette heure d'Histoire qui passait bien trop longtemps. C'était son dernier cours de la journée. Minuit serait dans seulement quelques heures. Elle était impatiente.

Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna, elle fut l'une des premières dehors. Elle croisa Jonathan dans le couloir. Ils se sourirent. Pas de baiser bien sûr, Jonathan semblait y être réticent. Mais un long regard, une pression de main et un beau sourire valait presque tous les baisers du monde. Jessica pouvait voir dans les yeux de son petit ami que lui aussi était impatient d'être Minuit.

- Je serais en bas de chez toi à 23h55, lui souffla-t-il.

- Parfait, répondit Jessica en souriant. Fait attention de ne pas te faire prendre.

* * *

Et à 23h55 tapante elle le vit en bas de sa fenêtre. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Jess s'efforçait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour que Beth ne se doute pas qu'elle ne dormait pas. C'est qu'elle était fouineuse cette petite !

Finalement, Minuit sonna et le cœur de Jess fit un bond, comme à chaque fois. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'habituer au changement d'atmosphère, comme à chaque fois également. Puis elle sourit allègrement avant de sortir de chez elle.

Jonathan l'attendait devant sa porte. A peine l'eut-elle fermée que celui-ci l'enserra dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser. Jess y répondit aussitôt, l'enlaçant à son tour. Il lui vola finalement bien plus d'un seul baiser, et n'eut, en réalité, pas besoin de les lui voler. Puis il lui attrapa la main avec un sourire malicieux. Et à trois, ils sautèrent.

Jess adorait cette sensation de voler, d'être hors de la gravité, hors du temps, hors du monde. Hors de tout. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur leur toit, après avoir volé pendant presque une demie heure.

Jonathan passa un bras autour de Jess, qui posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- J'adore ce moment, souffla Jess en contemplant le monde autour d'elle, si tant est qu'elle puisse encore qualifier ce monde, de monde.

- Tu veux dire, notre moment là tout les deux ou Minuit en général ?

- Les deux, sourit-elle. C'est magique tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est physique aussi, répondit-il, sachant qu'elle réaction il obtiendrait.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne commence pas à faire comme Dess ! C'est magique c'est tout.

Et avant qu'il ne dise autre chose, elle l'embrassa. Un long baiser. Un de ceux qui réchauffe.

- C'est ça que je préfère dans Minuit, souffla Jonathan à son tour. Etre avec toi, t'embrasser, te faire voler avec moi. C'est bien plus agréable que ces années passées à voler seul.

Jess savait que c'était là un sacré compliment de sa part et en fût touchée. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau pour l'en remercier.

- Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de m'embrasser hors de Minuit, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais, répondit-il, mais la réalité hors de Minuit est trop différente, les problèmes y sont plus persistants. Le Temps Bleu c'est notre moment à nous.

- Tu sais que techniquement parlant on passe simplement une fraction de seconde ensemble chaque jour ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il pouffa.

- Ouais, mais c'est une seconde magique qui dure longtemps, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais moins longtemps d'une heure barbante d'Histoire.

- Théoriquement non.

- Pitié ! Ne m'embrouille pas l'esprit, j'en ai assez d'entendre Dess me raconter la loi de la relativité.

Il rigola. C'est entre autre ce qu'il aimait chez Jess. Elle avait un côté insouciant et pragmatique qui le charmait.

A 00h45 ils durent songer à faire le chemin inverse pour que Jess soit de retour dans sa chambre avant la fin de Minuit. Jonathan resta un moment avec elle.

- C'est étrange, commença Jess. Minuit passe si vite lorsque nous somme à l'extérieur. Pourtant enfermée dans cette pièce, le temps m'oppresse et le Temps Bleu devient menaçant.

- Dehors aussi c'est dangereux Jess, les darklings…

- Je sais oui, le coupa-t-elle. Mais ils sont dans l'ombre, et mis à part quelques moments, je les oublie presque. Ici la menace est plus oppressante, plus présente.

- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Jess, tu le sais.

Elle lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle songea un instant à ce que dirais ses parents s'ils l'a trouvait là, sur son lit, à embrasser un garçon. Mais elle chassa vite ces pensées.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient hors du temps, la réalité ne comptait plus.

Mais le Temps Bleu prit fin. Jess eu à nouveau l'impression de changer de réalité – ce qui était le cas finalement. A la réelle lumière de la nuit, ses soucis revinrent au galop. Notamment le risque que son petit ami ne fasse attraper par le shérif pour rentrer chez lui, le fait que ses parents puisses les surprendre ici… Mais entre les deux, sa première inquiétude l'emporta elle lui demanda de rester ici pour la nuit.

- Jess, c'est risqué. Si tes parents ou ta sœur…

- Je sais oui, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses encore arrêter. Et encore moins que tu partes en camps militaire ou un truc du genre.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Jess, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

- Restes, lui dit-elle doucement en le gardant près d'elle avec son bras. Restes.

Elle l'embrassa.

- Je vais dormir par terre, de ce côté du lit comme ça on ne pourra pas me voir, répondit-il finalement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je mets mon réveil à 6 heures comme ça tu auras le temps de rentrer chez toi sans soucis.

Puis ils s'allongèrent sur le dos, chacun à sa place, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Dis, commença Jess en murmurant, tu imagine si toutes les heures étaient coupées par un Temps Bleu ?

- Ca serait plus Minuit… répondit-il dans toute sa logique.

- Oui mais… nos journées feraient 48 heures au lieu de 24…

- 25, rectifia-t-il.

- Oui. Attend donc ça ferait 50 heures par jours ? Non 48 non ? Argh ! C'est un vrai casse-tête. En tout cas, ça voudrait dire qu'on passerait bien plus de temps ensemble chaque jour.

Jonathan laissa échapper un petit rire puis sourit dans l'obscurité.

- J'imagine très bien.

- Ce serait marrant aussi, continua-t-elle. Devoir à chaque fois être de retour avant et devoir prendre l'exact position d'avant Temps Bleu…

- Marrant ce n'est pas le mot je crois, grogna-t-il la faisant doucement rigoler.

- Vivement Minuit, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber une main de son lit.

Il l'a lui prit et l'embrassa. Et ils s'endormirent, impatients d'être à nouveau hors du temps.


End file.
